You Make Me Smile
by OrangeCadbury
Summary: Bella, Edward, Renesmee and the gang move to Juneau, Alaska. Life after Breaking Dawn. Please read and review! Rated T just in case. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Heya people! This is You Make Me Smile, and it's dedicated to VampireWannaBeXxxX. Luv ya all and without further hesitation, on with the plot!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV **

The door swung open and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The house looked exactly the same as the one in Forks! I looked at Esme inquiringly. She shrugged.

"I hope you don't mind dear. I took the liberty of creating an exact replica here in Juneau. You seemed to like the cottage in Forks so much." Emmet's laughter boomed around the house. If I was still human, I would have blushed.

The eight of us are vampires. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I all have different talents. I shield other people's talents, Edward can read thoughts, Jasper is an empath and Alice can see the future. There is also Rose and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme.

Edward and I also have a wonderful daughter called Renesmee, nicknamed by that mutt, Jacob, after the Loch Ness Monster! Ness was conceived while I was still human so she is half human, half vampire. She is the most beautiful creature you have ever laid your eyes on.

Edward, looks at me with a question in his eyes. I open my thoughts up. _I was just thinking about everyone and everything in my life. I love you._ He smiles and kisses me softly.

"I love you too." He whispers so only I can hear it. Renesmee nudges him with a cute pout on her face. "I love you too Ness. With all of my heart." He then kisses her forehead gently. She smiles at him and rests a hand on both of our cheeks.

_I love you too, Momma and Daddy. You make me smile._ Although only 2 and a half years old, Renesmee is mature, both in her looks and her thoughts. She never fails to astound me.

Urgh, what's that smell? Jacob Black, again! How DARE he imprint on MY baby!? She's MINE. I will NOT share! But in the course of the two years, I have slowly come to accept. Edward, however, is not THAT accepting when it comes to his little girl. He moved to Juneau with us. Edward did not like that idea at all! But eventually, he was more accepting of the idea. However, we made sure to enrol him into a night school and buy him his own house and garage. We will definitely not have our daughter falling in love with someone who does not know how to string two simple sentences together! In my fury, I put my sheild up and Edward was listening to my rant quietly. At my last thoughts, he snorted quietly and I elbowed him in the ribs. _Ha, _I thought, _that doesn't hurt me any more!_ He mock glared at me and Emmett smiled at my husband's misery. Just for that, I elbowed him as well.

"Edward!" Emmett whined. "Keep your wife under control! She's violent!"

**Edward's POV**

I snickered at Emmett when I heard him whining in his head. Soon, I heard him complain out loud. "Hey," I protested, "She hurt _me_ as well! We all know who wears the trousers in this household!" I winked at my wife and daughter, earning a giggle and a dazzling grin from both of them. Their smiles are everything I live for. Urgh. I wrinkle my nose. Bella's right, that dog DOES smell!

**Renesmee's POV**

Momma and Daddy look so in love. They always make me smile. Every day I tell them so. It is my way of saying "I love you". When ever I tell them, it makes them look even more full of joy and it makes _me_ smile even more!

Daddy's eyes are hardening. This can only means one thing: my Jacob is coming! I don't understand why Daddy doesn't like him. He's always really nice to me and Daddy and Momma! Maybe it's just a boy thing. I don't understand boys sometimes. Daddy chuckles and Momma asks why. He explains what I just thought. Momma laughs and agrees with me. _Ha!_ I think towards Daddy. _See, women rule and men don't! Momma and I are always right!_ Daddy laughs and whispers to me,

"I never said you didn't. In fact I agree with you!" He winks and me and I giggle happily. My Jacob comes over and takes me into his warm, warm arms. I bury my head into his shoulder and soon sleep takes me over.

**Edward's POV**

I watch my daughter peacefully sleep in that mutt's arms. He just watches her sleep in an adoring fashion. He loves her so much. The protective father in me says, _Well, I'll have to ruin THAT beautiful moment, _but the gentleman in me says, _Leave it! Don't disturb them. Anyway, you'll wake her._ After a silent internal battle, I stop myself from going over there, with the thought of, _I just want her to be happy._

I look around for Bella, she is so happy! She loves this cottage! I shall have to thank Esme again! "Penny for your thoughts dear?" Esme asks.

"Just thinking Mom." I reply.

"I see. And about.....?" Esme leaves the unasked question in the air, inviting me to back out of the conversation if I want to.

"About everything. About how happy Bella is. About how peacefully Ness sleeps in Jacob's arms. About how much happier I have felt recently. It's like my happiness has taken itself to a photocopier and copied itself a million times."

"It's love Edward. I know how you feel dear. You're a good boy son. I love you." She hugs me and kisses my forehead, not unlike the way I kiss Renesmee's. I suddenly know what she is talking about after all these years of her trying to describe parental feelings to us. I walk over to Jacob and open up my arms for Renesmee. He complies, albeit reluctuntly. She shifts in her sleep a bit over the sudden change in temperature. I run at vampire speef to Bella, and together, we run to Ness's bedroom. I put her into bed gently and Bella and I kiss her cheeks and forehead. She loops an arm around both her necks and mumbles in her sleep, "I love you Momma, Daddy." We sit down on her bed and I start humming her lullaby. She slowly rests back into a restful sleep. And Bella and I still sit there. Renesmee and Bella. My unit. My family. My life.

**

* * *

**

**This is my first fanfic so please give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!! If you want to keep reading this, please tell me! Thnx to all people who review! Plot ideas welcome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed and added me/YMMS to their faves or alerts list! You are all so gr8! :D Sorry about the wait! Last chapter I didn't do a disclaimer or a spell check so I'm really sorry about that! If any words (like names) are spelt incorrectly, I either dunno how to spell them, or it's just a typo! Hope this chapter's OK! Love you all!**

**OrangeC x**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters so far and most of the plot! **

**Lucky thing! xP**

**Renesmee's POV**

I yawn as I stretch out. Momma and Daddy stare at me with smiles on their stunning faces. _Daddy, what's so funny?_ I think towards his direction… if that's actually possible… anyway, he doesn't answer. "Momma? What's so funny?" She doesn't answer either. I'm starting to get annoyed now. I growl, like a cat compared to my parent's vampire growl, but better than my Momma's human growl, well, that's what Daddy says anyway. _Hmm… I wonder what's the matter with them. Maybe it's Jacob… something's happened to him! Not peril mortal, but something bad enough to make both my parents happy… No, they wouldn't let anything hurt me, and Jacob being hurt would hurt me… Maybe a random vampire has the power of freezing things and their grins are stuck on their faces… that makes sense! They're not breathing OR blinking either!_ I back away, quite scared by now. Daddy chuckles. _Thank goodness!_ I think.

"No darling, it's just something your Momma and saw last night, when you were sleepwalking…" I'm mortified… I say QUITE a lot of things while I'm sleeping, and sleepwalk A LOT…

**Edward's POV**

I chuckle even more at the look on my precious darling's face. She is such a sweet little girl. She inherited that off her mother. The previously mentioned nudges me, I realise all the while I've been thinking about how wonderful life is, a goofy grin has been stuck on my face and I haven't explained my earlier comment. As I hastily remove the grin, I explain my remark.

_Flashback_

_After the little "I love you statement", the smile doesn't leave our faces. Soon, Renesmee starts sleep talking, as usual, and the memories of her mother and I come flooding back. "Jacob, you are being horrible to Daddy. He is just trying to protect me. I love you Momma. Daddy, you are really nice. Thank you for being there Momma and Daddy. I love you Jacob. Let's run!" The last remark is a bit random, but the penultimate one is normally there. Bella turned to me and whisper, _

"_A bit of a Daddy's girl, huh?!" I chuckle and nod. I thank the heavens that it is so. But then suddenly, a comment comes out of nowhere._

"_I love you Jakey, but I don't want to upset Momma or Daddy so you need to be nicer." She then swings out of bed, and walks down to Jake's bedroom. Jake sleeps in our cottage most nights, and only sleeps in his own flat when Ness wants to sleep there as well, which is rare! I dread the days when they are going out and they both want to go there… alone… a growl rumbles out of me involuntarily. Bella slaps my arm and whispers,_

"_Edward! Don't you dare wake her! It's dangerous… and besides, I want to see what she does!" She winks at me and drags me along with her to see Ness's actions. Ness swings open the door to Jacob's room and taps him smartly on the shoulder, effectively waking him up. He rubs his eyes blearily and says,_

"_Oh, heya Nessie! What's up… at 2am?" She puts her hands on her hips and looks so much like her mother, I laugh so much I need to go out of the room quickly to calm myself. By now, the rest of the family have gathered in the cottage to see what happens._

"_Jakey, I love you and all, but you're really mean to Daddy. He hasn't done anything wrong but sometimes you're really sarcastic and I don't like it. Daddy's my Daddy. He can be protective and everything!" I laugh again. She swivels around to me. "And you! It's not Jakey's fault he's so sarcastic! It's his nature! Be nice! I love you Daddy!" With that, she hugs Jacob briefly and kisses me on the cheek, then goes to her own bed, and falls promptly back to sleep._

_End flashback_

**Renesmee's POV**

Ag, ag, ag, ag, ag! Oh…my…gosh! How the hell could this have happened to me? Daddy frowns a bit at the "hell" bit but I ignored him. Right now, I hve bigger fish to fry! I throw off the covers and run to Jakey's room. He is not there! Grrrrr… where to now… the house! Grandma's always cooking for him! She loves to take care of people! She's so mumsy like that! I wonder why she never had kids when she was human… I still don't know anyone's vampire stories. (Except for Momma's, Momma and Daddy thought I should know). I run back to my room, brush my teeth and dress, all at whirlwind speed. Then I throw open the door again and rush to the house. "Where's Jacob?" I pant, tired out a bit from my franticness. Grandma smiles apologetically.

"Sorry darling, he just left. By the way, you've had another growth spurt. I think you may need to get fitted for a bra soon." Momma appeared in the doorway and replied before I could,

"Yes, I think you're right Mom. What size do you think she is? I've been thinking about an A cup, but I don't know if she'll be smaller or larger than that." Just as Grandma was about to answer, I butted in,

"Um, Momma, Grandma, I'm in the middle of a toddler/teenage crisis here! Can we please stop embarrassing me and talking about _bras_?" I whisper the last word mortifyingly and blush a light rose colour. Grandma and Momma laugh and Grandma says to me,

"I think he might be on your cliffs sweetie. Good luck dear!" I rush off, giving a quick hug to Grandma and Momma, and run to my cliffs without a backward glance and a,

"Go get him tiger!" from Momma. We used to hang around the cliffs in La Push all the time, it was nicknamed "Jacob and Nessie's cliffs" in the reservation. I was annoyed when we had to leave those cliffs but Jakey quickly found some cliffs for us on the first time him and my parents went to view Juneau. Ever since, they have been "our cliffs". To get to know the place, Jake and I used to run to Juneau all the time before actually moving here, so this is definitely NOT the first time I had been there! I'm here now, and can see Jakey there! I run to him and give him such a huge hug, he is actually bowled off his feet! He laughs softly into my hair and kisses my head.

"Hey now. What's the matter sweetie?" he mumbles softly.

"I'm so sorry Jakey! I had no idea what I was doing and I was sleepwalking and my parents didn't stop me and I had no idea and I'm so sorry and it wasn't my fault and, and, and, and…" Jake stops my rambling by placing a hand on my lips and chuckling softly.

"It's OK Nessie. You were right anyway! I should be nicer to your Dad. And anyway I wasn't the only person who got told! Your dad did too; I wasn't the only person who was behaving awfully! Please just calm down." I'm instantly soothed by the fact he's not mad or anything. I crawl on to his lap and he puts his arms around me. We just sit in silence as us. Jacob and Renesmee. Jake 'n' Nessie forever!

**I hope that was OK! Please review! Luv you all 4eva!**

**OrangeC xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter – it really makes me smile! **** SO sorry it's been a while! But this filler chapter'll hopefully make up for it! Love you all! Keep on SMILING!**

**OrangeC x**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer own all characters and most of the plot… so far! **

**Leah's POV**

Urgh! Stupid Jake, with his stupid imprint! I was sure we were gonna be the two musketeers, the two against imprints! I thought we were both with the opinion that imprinting doesn't ever give us our own choices! Now I see that I was wrong! He's all loved up and doting on ickle _Renesmee_! I love her and all, she's amazingly cute, but it's not long before all in his head is:

_Oh, Renesmee, soooo pretty! Oh, Renesmee, I can't believe we kissed! Oh, Renesmee, my future wife! Oh, Renesmee, AMAZING at EVERYTHING! Oh, Renesmee this! Oh, Renesmee that! Blah, Renesmee, blah, blah, blah…_

Urgh! I don't think I could stand that! The only time I was happy was at the Great Renesmee War! I saw Nahuel for the first time then too. Mmmm-hmmm, one HUGE piece of complete hotness! I was drawn to him then, by his charm, and good looks! I thought it was imprinting, but he looked at me once, then away again! Imprints are supposed to love you for all yourself, not just your human body! Anyway, as I was looking at him, willing him to fall for me, willing my body to imprint, that slut TANYA looked at him! I actually liked her! I thought we could be friends! But, NO! She HAS to attract the ONE man I actually fancied since HIM! The man who betrayed me for my cousin, the man I used to call my ONE, the man I used to love… That's all in the past I suppose… but I can't shake this feeling of no closure! I NEED closure! I just NEED it!

I whine mournfully to myself as I sit and muse. Wagging my tail, I sniff around me to see if all is safe, if I can put my defences down and turn into human again.

Hmmm, a weird scent… I have a feeling that I've smelt it before, briefly. It's delicious, it makes me want to calm down completely, makes me want to… turn… HUMAN?!? Oh… my… Taha Aki! I just turned human again, without meaning to! Argh! Quick, better put some clothes on first!

I slip a tank top and a small pair of shorts on and sit down to ponder my life. Everything seems to be going wrong! I can't seem do anything right. I can't even turn into a werewolf properly! A single tear slips down my cheek, and suddenly I'm wailing my heart out. A pair of warm arms envelope me and I look into a pair of eyes the colour of warm teak. I hear a gasp and then a soft, melodious voice say,

"Are you OK?"

Then, all life revolves around HIM. It's just HIM and ME. In our own little world. Then, I am complete.

**Nahuel's POV**

I wonder what my mother would say, if she were alive. I wonder what she would say if she knew that all I am thinking about was a grey werewolf, with mournful, sad, deep brown eyes. If she knew all I am thinking about is how much I want to ease the pain in those eyes, and hurt the person who caused her hurt. If she knew all I am thinking about is hugging the werewolf, and whispering in her beautiful ears,

"Don't worry. Nothing will ever happen to you again. You're safe now. I promise."

I saw her first in the war where I was sent to help a young hybrid, just like me. I saw her, and stared at her, just imagining how silky her lovely fur would feel. I… am… in love with… a WOLF! This cannot be possible! I should be in love with the beautiful strawberry blond who ran her fingers through her hair and unconsciously licked her cherry red lips when I looked her way. But, I am not.

I start to sigh, but stop midway. I have just caught the most amazing of scents. The scent that makes ME feel safe. The scent that kills me in the most amazing of deaths. The scent that makes me want to cry because of the fact that I am NOT the scent. The scent I have only smelt once. The scent, of my beloved.

I hear one small tear trickle down an unnamed face, and then, suddenly I am running. As soon as I get the source, she is weeping. Weeping her deep… brown… mournful… sad… eyes out.

I gasp. It's my werewolf! The one I've fallen in love with! My ONE. My brain is working harder than my heart because while all the pieces connect, and I become complete, I feel my arms envelope her shuddering body. Stupidly, I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Are you OK?" I whisper fearfully, hoping, praying, that the answer will be yes.

**I just wanted you to get an insight into some other relationships of some of the other couples. Hope you liked it! Next chapter hopefully up soon!**

**OrangeC x**

**You know the drill: Read and Review! Press the little green button… you know you want to! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you luv this!  
**

**OrangeC x**

**Dislaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters and most of the plot. **** Lucky! **

**Jacob's POV**

I hug Nessie while putting her to bed. I have patrols tonight, so try to go, to find that something is holding me back. A barely awake Nessie, is clutching to my top, refusing to let go.

"Sing me to sleep, Jakey?" she asks, with a pout so cute on her fourteen year old body.

Her birthday's in a week, by then she'll look fifteen. She's still ageing magnificently, astonishingly so. Some days she ages a whole year, whereas sometimes, it takes her 8 months to age just half a year. It's frightening, but now is the time where her hormones are going crazy. I heard Esme and Bella talking about the fact she was going to truly become a woman soon, but the none of the guys could make head nor tail of what they were talking about! Pssh – women!

"OK, sure sweetie, anything for you." I answer, blushing scarlet. Thank Taha Ati it's dark! I think of what to sing, and suddenly, a melody comes at me, along with a distant memory of a woman singing me to sleep. I start singing, unsure at first, but more confident as I let the melody wrap itself around me and fully understand what the lyrics mean. With one last, powerful note, the old Quileute lullaby finishes, and leaves silence in its wake. I kiss Ness on the forehead, and leap out the window, as gracefully as a man of my size can.

As soon as I turn into my large russet coloured wolf form, a cacophony of thoughts attack me. I catch glimpses of richly coloured skin, dark teak coloured eyes, warm, muscular arms and the feeling of completeness.

_Woah, woah, woah. Calm yourselves! What's happened? Why, when there are only two other people in my pack, are there so many thoughts?_

_It's Leah, Jake!_ Seth answers. _My sister Leah, your friend Leah, OUR Leah, has IMPRINTED!_

I turn to Leah, and raise an eyebrow.

She bows her head, and winks at me under her eyelashes.

_Yep Jakey boy! I have imprinted!_ She replies to my non worded question cheekily.

_Wow! Leah! This is HUGE! With who? Give me the full story!_ I shout in my head.

_OK, well, it's with Nahuel – _I cut of Leah with a single bark.

_Nahuel!?_ Seth cock an eyebrow at her. _Really? I mean, aren't you some kind of vampirist? You know, I hate vampires, vamps should die, go to hell vamp fiends kind of thing?_ I snort a laugh, Seth DOES have one of the purest, most naïve minds in the world – Edward was right!

_You know kid, _I think with a wolf grin, _you really cheer me up sometimes!_ He grins back at me.

_All right you pair of lovesick girls, can we please focus on ME and my IMPRINTING now please?_ Leah thinks impatiently. I roll my eyes and reply:

_All right miss Drama Queen, tell us the amazing story of falling in lurve!_ On the word "lurve", Seth and I waggle my eyebrows. She just looks at us wordlessly, shakes her head, and thinks,

_Dweebs. Anyway, if you've QUITE finished being weird, it happened basically like this: I was thinking about how my life sucked, then Nahuel heard, then we imprinted. Now, 2 days later, we haven't been apart other than my patrol, which is today._ She smiles at us, obviously expecting us to be impressed. Seeing that we are not saying a words, she rolls her eyes and thinks: _Here, I'll show you the story._ With that, she relays the past three days in her head.

_Wow!_ I joke, _where did the sarcastic Leah go? I'm starting to miss her!_ I wink at her and she winks back, not bothered by my comment. I stare back, worried about her sanity because she didn't reply really horribly. _OK, seriously, where DID horrible Leah go? I'm becoming afraid!_ She just laughs, shakes her head and thinks,

_Yes boys, be afraid, be very afraid!_ She coughs a laugh, phases, pulls on some clothes and saunters back to the love of her life, leaving Seth and I confused, and very scared.

**Sorry it's so short, because of lack of reviews and constructive criticism/comments, I have decided to put this story on hiatus until some more people review. Sorry again, and I hope to be writing again for you all soon! **


	5. Chapter 5 AN, sorry!

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in AGES!! **

**I realise that I sound like a moody and stroppy teenager in my last A/N, I was just stressed! I know that's no excuse, but I'm sorry! **

**A friend's recently told me how stupid I was being, and yes, I was… so again, sorry! Life's catching up on me now – so much to do, but so little time!**

**The story is not officially on hiatus yet, but is currently getting there – I have so many plots in my head, but they just won't come out on paper/laptop screen!**

**So I will update as frequently as possible – but PLEASE refrain from killing me if I do!**

**Again so, so sorry, and I hope you forgive me!**

**OrangeC xxx**


End file.
